Chapter 598 Prediction (Black Leg Sanji)
PG1 "Damn that Blackbeard caused another mess again" Marine A "I know but that's not the only thing we have to worry about, some of the Supernova's are starting to make a name for themselves as well" Marine B "Yeah, but at least we don't have to worry about Strawhat and his crew, they haven't shown up in the last 2 years" Marine C "What do you think happened to him after he disappeared" Marine A "Don't know, maybe he slipped past us, and went to the New World and died" Marine C "That would be for the better, with Mihawk and Boa Hancock not answering their summons, if he appeared now, I don't think the marines would be able to handle it" MarineB PG2 Blackbeard and Crew "Looks like it's started moving again" Blackbeard "What's moving??" Doc Q "I can't really explain it, but if I had to describe it, I would say it's the Grandline" Blackbeard says while rubbing chin. "Huh??" Van Augur "I first felt it change about 4 years ago, back when Crocodile was still a warlord, but it felt like it has stopped these past two years" Blackbeard "Well, not stopped, but pausing or preparing for something" Blackbeard continued. "Captain did you see the newspaper, it looks like those rookies are having a good time HAHAHAHA" Jesus Durgess "HAHAHAHA, It's there right having fun HAHAHAHA, But I wonder what happened to that Strawhat, I haven't heard from him in a while." Blackbeard. "I think he died captain" Doc Q said. "No, he wouldn't die that easily HAHAHAHA" Blackbeard. PG3 Kamabakka Kingdom "I can't believe he mastered all the recipies and defeated all the masters on this island" "I know he's gotten really strong, I'm amazed we weren't able to dress him up" "I can't believe he didn't stay longer, he was really cute" PG4 Kingdom of Torino "Tannki-chan made some really amazing medicine while you where here" "I Know I can't believe he read all those books" "I can't believe he left, it was really nice having him here" PG5 Weatheria "She really learns fast that girl" "And she was really helpful with the bargaining in the Blue Sea with specific islands that needed specific weather" "But do you think it was ok for her to make a weapon out of our most greatest invention" "It could cause a lot of damage if used for the wrong reason or used incorrectly" "Don't worry, for the 2 years she has been here I can tell she is a really good girl" "Sir, there is a ship that is missing, apparently Nami stole one" "WHAT!? I thought you said she was a nice girl, quickly after her" "HAHAHAHAHA, let her go, she's just trying to get to her friends faster" "But sir" "It's ok thanks to her we have a lot more knowledge of the Blue Sea and on research she helped complete" "True, I guess we could let her go this one time" PG6 Future Kingdom of Baldimore "I can't believe he's gone now" "I know he was amazing on how he built that boat and weapons" "It's true his genius far surpasses ours, it hasn't been since vegapunk that we have seen someone that smart" "But was it ok for him to take all those blueprints from this lab as well as the other labs?" "Yeah, I'm sure it will be ok, afterall they were just sitting there because we couldn't do anything about them" "HAHA, that's true, but do you think he could have gotten a better power source other than cola if he tried?" "Yes, he is certainly a strange one" PG7 Kuraigane "He has certainly gotten stronger these past two years, it was almost worth ignoring the summons from the World Government" Mihawk looks at a wanted poster of zoro sitting next to his wine. "This bounty doesn't even come close to it's real amount if he shows his new strength to the World Government" Mihawk looks up and starts laughing remembering him and Zoro in the forest during training. "During the spars with him in the deepest parts of the forest, I never would have imagined that some of his attacks would have reached here" Mihawk looks to the roof where it's cut up from Zoro's attacks. PG8 Habited Island near Boin Archapelago "I can't believe he has gotten even stronger than me" Heraclesun "After I was stranded on this Island I spent years trying to get off and never managed to do it" "Sir, here's your drink, um why are you crying?" shocked waitress "I can't believe he came begging me to become his sensei and he helps me off the island, and it seemed so easy too" Waitress thinks he's a weirdo PG9 Bartigo island of White Sand "You sure you shouldn't have tried to convince her to stay Dragon?" "No, I think she knows better than me where she belongs" Dragon "Yeah, but with her devil fruit abilities, her haki of observation and armaments, she has been a big help these past 2 years" "Yes, she has, but entrusting my son to her seems like the right place for her to be" "I know you're right, but I'm saying that she could find allies that need help, and from afar she can sprout body parts that can be treated as an impregnable shield when she uses her haki of armaments" "Enough, I know where you're coming from but it's not like goals don't coincide with each other, she will more good by helping my son become the pirate king" Flashback to Robin saying farwell to Dragon and the others. 'Where ever the wind takes you Robin, always remember, you will always have a place here' PG10 Teena Goona Kingdom "I can't believe we let him escape, our most profitable freak" "Nothing we could do when he has an instrument in his hand, when he plays that we are like puppets to him" "I know that, but I can't believe he just waited biding his time writing songs after songs until the time came when he needed them" "Indeed, even his last song, I'm still feeling the effects of it" "Me too I am still very weak" PG11 Amazon Lily "I can't believe that Luffy couldn't stay longer even when we haven't seen him in over 2 years" Aridane "I know, but didn't he seem much cooler after those two years" Sweetpea "He seemed a lot stronger as well" Aridane "Do you think that Hebihime-sama will see him go when they reach Shabondy Archapelago?" Sweetpea. "That's true, it will be hard for her to say good bye, but he did say that he will come back one day" Aridane says while Margaret just sits with a lonely look on her face PG12 Ship on route to Shabondy Arachapelago "Luffy are you sure that you don't need rest instead of training all the time" Boa Hancock says looking at Luffy "Yes, I don't have much time until I can't learn anything from Reyleigh-san anymore, I need to get as much trainging as I need" "Ok" Boa says with a dissappointed look on her face "Luffy has become really strong hasn't he onee-sama" Marigold "Yeah" Boa says still looking depressed "Hebihime-sama Shabondy Archapelago is now in view" "REALLY WHERE!?" Luffy jumps onto one of the snakes pulling the ship PG13 Ship pulls into the Archapelago bay "There's the Sunny-Go" Luffy "So that's Luffy's Ship" Pirate A "Wow so cute" Pirate B "Luffy is you're Crew here yet?" Boa askes 'I will see what my competition is' "No they don't seem to be here yet, but some of my friends are here" "Hey, strawhat" Hachinn "Hey Luffy-chin" PG14 On Sunny-go "Hey everyone haven't seen you in a while" "Luffy-chin, it's good to see that you're alright" Caimie "HAHA, of course I'm alright, let me introduce you to Hancock, and that's her crew over there" Luffy points Hancock's ship. "THE WARLORD!" Hacchin "It's okay she's really nice" Luffy (Hancock blushing madly in background) "......" Hancock "Reyleigh, how have you been" Hacchin "Fine Hacchin, it looks like you did a good job on protecting the ship while I was unable to coat it" PG15 "Did you leave my coating instruments inside like I told you" Reyleigh "yes, why are you coating it now though?" Hacchin "Luffy's crew will be back in the next few days, and I want the ship to be ready for them when they get here" Reyleigh "Okay I'll help while Luffy and Caimie catch up" Hacchin "Thanks for everything you've done Reyleigh" Luffy "No problem Luffy, you should go see Shaki, and let her know that you're here" Reyleigh "Ok, thanks" PG16 "Luffy it should take me 3 days to coat the ship, follow the vivre card to find me when I'm done" Reyleigh "Ok no problem" "Oh and keep training" Reyleigh "Ok I'll stay with Shakki if you need to go Hancock" Luffy "Oh, no I'm staying for a while and I umm, umm" "We haven't seen Shakki in a while so we want to stay and catch up" Sandersonia making an excuse for Boa Hancock. "Yeah, that's right, the rest of you girls look after the ship" Hancock "Well, let's go" Luffy Since Caime is a mermaid she will need to be carried, but out of fear of what Hancock will do Marigold is the one carrying her. PG17 On route to Shakki's house "Nee-sama we will go on ahead we want to meet Shakki" Marigold makes an excuse to leave Luffy and Hancock alone "Ok, sure" Hancock "Luffy, did you're training go well these past two years" Hancock "It was hard, but I did learn a lot from Reyleigh, I also learned something that will come in handy soon" "Oh, okay? That's good then" PG18 At Shakki's place "SHAKI HOW HAVE YOU BEEN!" Luffy making his signature loud entry "Fufu, Monkey-chan it's good to see your're well after what you have been through, I am fine" Shaki "Oh, and I have made contact with everyone in your crew with the exception of Zoro" Shaki "Oh...that's...great" Luffy between raiding Shaki's fridge and putting food in his mouth. "They said that they will be arriving within a week, but that was five days ago, so they should arrive in a couple days" "Really, I want to see them soon" Luffy, Hancock looks upset. "It's nothing" Hancock "Hey, Shaki can you call the Rosy Life Riders here?" Luffy "Sure but what for?" Shaki "Just want to thank them for watching the Sunny-go and to get some information" Luffy "(information?) ok, sure" Shaki PG19 Rosy Life Riders arrive "Luffy, good to see you're ok" Dunval "Hey, guys thanks for looking after the Sunny-go while we are away, Shaki told me it was a challenge for everyone, and I'm sorry I need your help again" Luffy "ARE YOU SERIOUS, what do you need information like that for?" Dunval "Don't worry, I'll tell once you get all the information, I might need your help getting the information too Shaki" Luffy "No worries Monkey-chan I will always help you" Shaki "Ok, we'll do it" Dunval reluctantly PG20 30 hours later Hancock's feeding Luffy Dunval barges in "I...got...the information...you requested" Dunval collapses after handing the information to Luffy. "Thanks a lot I owe you one" Luffy "Luffy, what did you ask him to get?" Hancock "Yeah, I wonder why you needed my information network to get information like this as well?" Shaki "It's nothing really, just something that's been bothering me since we docked the Sunny-go here two years ago" Luffy Boa Hancock remembers Luffy saying something about learning something usefull from Reyleigh. PG21 "So what's been bothering you Luffy" Hancock "Oh, it's just the slave trading ring on Shabondy Archapelago, I hate it when I see it, so I asked you to gather all the information so I can destroy them, and free all the slaves on Shabondy Archapelago" Luffy "WHAT!? that's totally insane, I mean, I know you are strong enough to destroy them, but then there is still the problem with the neck rings" Duval "Yeah without the keys they will just explode" Underling A "That was the problem when we first arrived on this island, I didn't know how to get them off without exploding, but after seeing Reyleigh do it, I found a way to, so during my training I learned how to do it from Reyleigh" "HAHA, that's monkey-chan, for you to plan something like that" Shaki "But it will be tough doing this on my own, plus doing it without alerting attention from the Marines, I'm not ready to handle an admiral yet" "You're not alone Luffy we will help you" says Hancock with everyone smiling in agreement "That's right" a familiar voice cries from outside, Luffy runs to the door and opens it to find his crew at the bottom of the stairs. Luffy runs down to greet them and a sequence of hilarity ensues with cries of "ROBIN-CHWAN" and "NAMI-SWAN" PG22 Full Page Spread of Luffy approaching a building with 8 figures behind him "I like the plan Captain" said a shadow with three swords "Anyone who locks up women need to pay" said another shadow carrying a cigarrete in his mouth "Treating people like items, or trash is something that I can no longer stand" says a shadow looking familiarly like an ape man "As long as we aren't buying their freedom, I'm in Captain" says a shadow with a long pole "I'm, I'mmimimimim fffine with the plan too Captain" says a figure with a long nose "Being locked up for other people's profit is something I can't stand" says another figure with a afro and a cane. "Chaining people up and forcing them to do hard labour isn't nice" Says a figure of a lady with a long coat and a cowboy hat. "The Plan is SUPER!! I can't wait to start" says a shadow of a man with no pants on. End Category:Prediction